


無條件投降

by weareinnoir_xx



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir_xx/pseuds/weareinnoir_xx
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 10





	無條件投降

01  
在工作場合遇見419對象的概率是多少？  
不曉得，不過在這個大城市裡頭應該不太可能才對。

非常不幸、也非常碰巧的，這樣的機會就給裴柱現碰上了。推開會議室的門、招呼問候、接著辨認出那個人的瞬間，她的表情管理幾乎差點失敗。

在看見背對自己的那頭金長髮時她就有隱約不祥的預感，轉過來同樣略顯驚訝的那張臉裴柱現是不可能認錯的，眼前凌厲的單眼皮實在過目難忘，曾在自己身上游移的雙唇稍微抿著，昨晚挑逗又火熱的吻不適時地渲染了思緒。

這是什麼莫名其妙的巧合？

接待人還在喋喋不休地同她介紹，今天裴柱現來到這間設計公司是有目的的，當初做了好久的規劃，可不能因為突如其來的插曲被打亂，她回過神來隨即笑了笑接話。

「裴柱現。妳好。」  
「姜澀琪。」

未免太巧了吧。

回頭看見嬌小身影的剎那，姜澀琪懷疑了一下運作中的眼睛，設計師注意到客戶稍稍愣住的神色，回想起女人褪下衣衫後姣好的柔軟曲線，滿溢欲望卻隱忍的神情，和她粉嫩的肩頭、頸脖、一路延伸到耳根……

她打斷腦海中這些不太恰當的畫面，極為快速地收拾自己，露出一個營業用和善笑容，伸出手交握同對方寒暄。

小上一號的那只手很快便抽回了，裴柱現看著對方彎彎的雙眼和敦厚的笑容在心底冷哼一聲。  
假象。  
昨晚鹽著一臉把自己按在浴室牆上，裴柱現嗓子都喊啞了，仍然不知疲倦地索求著的人是誰。

氳氤裡迷亂的她只看得見對方如豹子那般乖戾又危險的眼神。

簽約的流程可謂順利，整修酒吧的念頭已盤旋許久，原來裴柱現就看過幾件對方接的案子實例，率性的設計師口碑很好，作品的質量高，成功吸引了裴柱現，和店裡的調性想來也符合，她才決定委託。

沒想到世界這麼小。  
規則非本意地被打破，裴柱現看著正在簽名的姜澀琪，設計師的字跡好看，筆觸勁瘦、線條流暢，和自己的風格截然不同，她挑了挑眉在心裡確認，反正有其他會面也是工作性質。

甲乙方的關係罷了。

  
「命中註定啊！」  
對面坐著的朴秀榮聽完裴柱現的敘述後瞪大眼睛，情緒相當高亢，剛才接過手機看了看姜澀琪的個人SNS，照片上她時髦、自信，能看出是個懂得生活的人。

「姊姊，我看這人條件挺好的，是我就給虎撲上去了，妳要不考慮看看？」  
「噗！」

聞言裴柱現嘴裡的咖啡差點就和空氣親密接觸，她浮誇的好姊妹一副捶胸頓足的模樣，裴柱現只能按了按額頭。  
妳才不會，誰不知道我們秀榮心裡就裝著那個海歸派的粗線條菁英。  
心裡浮現出朴秀榮一面埋怨孫勝完只會對她說些土味情話時，那一臉嫌棄實屬幸福秀恩愛的模樣。

「勝完知道了要和我拼命的，別胡說八道。」  
「而且妳知道我的。」

小心放下手裡的咖啡杯到盤子上，裴柱現回以一個標準的塑料微笑。咖啡廳窗邊的採光很好，裴柱現一頭長髮通過折射進室內的光線顯得很淺，那張過分漂亮臉孔的主人向來不缺桃花、不缺追求者，從她們大學認識以來卻始終固執地維持獨身。

「姊姊妳啊，就是太清醒了。」

語氣中帶點無可奈何，朴秀榮嘆了口氣說道，手機跳出通知，孫勝完說她快到了，裴柱現眼見前面的人立刻眉開眼笑起來，眼角都是化不開的喜悅，不需要思考也知道是誰傳來的。

「柱現姊姊那我先走啦，勝完姊姊來接我了。」  
「路上小心，我再坐會就走。」

回想起方才朴秀榮告別後用雀躍腳步走近街口那台轎車的模樣，裴柱現不禁暗自發笑，白金髮色的人替朴秀榮打開車門後轉身向裴柱現微笑、點頭致意，然後駕車離開。  
那兩人對視的時候滿臉都是甜蜜的樣子。

真是，早知道拜託她們載我一程，就算作電燈泡也好過現在的情況。  
驀地聚集起來的陰雲飄下雨水，裴柱現沒帶傘站在店門口發愣的時候，有個陌生男人藉機拉近兩人站立的距離搭訕，說願意送她回家。

私人領域受到侵犯是裴柱現最厭惡的幾件事之一，她退了退回到舒適的距離，溫和拒絕行不通，男人死皮賴臉地纏著她說真的不麻煩、一個人在這等很危險之類的瞎扯淡，煩躁充斥在眉眼間，毫無眼力見的惱人精卻依舊毫無自覺。  
自尊心過剩的男人比比皆是，很難說強硬地回絕後會引起什麼反應，裴柱現還在考慮的時候，突然一個影子來到身前。

「姊姊，久等了。」乾淨的聲線。

抬眼看見那對別具風格的單眼皮，頃刻間裴柱現有些恍神，姜澀琪背後是滴落的雨簾，她穿得一身黑，緊身皮外套和皮褲，衣著品味與裴柱現的取向南轅北轍，但並不對吸引眼球的事實造成妨礙。

不笑的設計師壓迫氣場很足，一旁吱吱喳喳的男人果然自動噤聲，裴柱現的眉角突突地跳動著，欠下人情並非她的作風，可她實在很想離開這裡，況且她直覺姜澀琪並不是氣量狹小的人。

「我們走吧。」

聽見回答後，比她略高上一些的人長腿一跨撐著傘走進遮雨棚，裴柱現自然地邁開腳步靠近，普通尺寸的傘塞進兩個成人有點勉強，她們之間卻仍然默契地維持著一個距離。

分明是該看不該看的地方全看過一遍的關係，在日常的場合遇見卻顯得有些微妙，走過一段距離後裴柱現清了清嗓子開口：

「那個，謝謝妳啊。」

好像沒料到裴柱現突然同她搭話，側臉線條很鋒利的女人抖了一下，金色的髮尾被雨水沾濕，瞪大眼睛的樣子使得裴柱現有些想笑。

「不要緊，小事而已，從超商出來恰巧看見，妳好像很困擾的樣子。」  
單眼皮又沖她笑得彎彎的，剛才因為角度的關係沒能看見，姜澀琪轉過來的時候才發現她另一邊肩頭幾乎濕透了，雨傘也是微微朝裴柱現傾斜的拿法。

什麼啊。是個意外溫柔的人。

「乾脆我送柱現姊姊回去？路況不好，我騎機車比較方便，叫車的話要等很久的。」

對著笑得一臉真誠的人，不知怎的裴柱現沒能拒絕，她道謝後報了酒吧的地址，離這裡不算遠，而且她就住在酒吧樓上。  
她們在Ninja旁邊停下，符合設計師一貫高調的風格，姜澀琪動作迅速地拿出兩頂安全帽和雨衣，一副熟練的樣子。  
下意識挑了挑眉，其實和她也沒什麼關係。路程很平穩，裴柱現雙手緊抓後方的握把，雨點擊打在面罩上模糊了視線，也許下次請姜澀琪吃頓飯還清人情吧，她想。

02  
人一生中碰上的人各式各樣、千奇百怪，酒吧經營狀況還不像現在有餘裕的時候，裴柱現只能自己想辦法鑽研、親自擔任吧台調酒師。  
不只是長相的關係，在現場的時候同樣見識過許多，觥籌交錯、暗流湧動的場景裡面來來去去的人們各有目的，獵豔、買醉、聚會、應酬……通通都有，人類五花八門的娛樂模式總脫不開本能的欲念，裴柱現並不覺得有什麼問題。

她絕不是自恃清高，她同樣是有欲望，會找尋方法去釋放的人類，只不過看得太通透了。  
所有感情的走向都會變調，想占有、被占有、渴望受到理解，貪欲是無上限的，成全卻是絕對困難的事情，相互迂迴直到最後關係破裂，這是無一例外的結局。  
所以裴柱現待在這裡，離赤裸裸的人心看似最近的地方，實則最遠、也最安全。

當初買下這裡後只稍做整理和簡單的裝潢便開業了，經營到現在小有名聲，財務情況穩定、步上正軌，裴柱現覺得及早翻修比較妥當，順道給忙了好久的自己放個假。

那之後她和姜澀琪並沒有更多來往，請她吃飯回報的邀約被客氣地回絕了，看似真的沒有將那天的事放在心上，裴柱現也就不多想，雙方維持著和平又疏遠的供需關係。  
直到那天，裴柱現暗自決定，以後無論進哪裡的門前都必須先進行禮貌詢問的步驟。

心血來潮想去酒吧看看裝修的情況，宅女裴柱現按掉電視的開關收拾收拾準備下樓，推開門卻出乎預料地看見金髮設計師那雙修長筆直的腿，她正踩在鐵梯一側測量著牆上的什麼。

慢半拍的反應像是意識到有人進來，轉過頭來被嚇了一跳的姜澀琪驟然失衡哇的一聲跌落在地，原來算是踩在稍有高度的地方，著地的姿勢又來不及調整，痛感先眩暈一步交雜著襲來。

眼看姜澀琪摔倒，倒在地上閉著眼睛忍耐痛楚的樣子，裴柱現緊張地靠近她不停道歉，完全手忙腳亂不知道是否該先扶她起來才是，又怕變得更嚴重，只能撥通電話叫救護車。

  
醫生說肩膀脫臼完全復原需要二到三個月，期間內都必須固定好關節，傷了慣用手的姜澀琪臉色不太好看，畢竟這意味著這段時間內她都沒辦法好好工作。  
構思的部分倒是差不多了，可一向高標準的設計師每每要求親自監工，一隻手沒法用自然是沒可能騎車，坐大眾運輸工具又怕碰著，總不能天天打車吧？

口頭道歉過了，看著臉上一陣青白的姜澀琪，裴柱現心裡頗為愧疚，沒打招呼是無心之過，也難以有這樣的預設，造成姜澀琪受傷的事實卻擺在眼前，金錢賠償只是表面的解決方式，況且她也不希望進度擱置太多。

那個雨天裡，打濕一半的黑色皮衣浮現在眼前。

於是裴柱現鬼使神差地說出自己也從沒想過的問句。

「我說……要不暫時妳來住我家吧？」

  
整理著盥洗用品的姜澀琪有些出神，在別人家裡同居一段時間倒還是第一次，看上去拒人於千里之外的客戶姊姊居然向她遞出善意，知悉住址就在酒吧樓上後面子薄的她遲疑了一段時間，才從對方漸生悔意的眼睛裡讀出幾個字：乖乖說好。

她是完美主義的類型，要不是案子的緣故姜澀琪也不太可能接受這樣的提議，通盤思考後她才決定同意。  
裴柱現給她整理了一個房間出來，要帶什麼家具、擺設或私人物品都隨意，不影響房子本身就可以。

房型精簡小巧，裝潢是冷淡的風格，和屋子主人起先給人的感覺很相似，卻在某些角落能發現溫暖、有居家氣息的飾物，東西擺放得整齊、清潔也周到，這個領域是姜澀琪的專業，自然能從各種地方大略看出屋主的性格。  
似乎是個慎重、細緻又心存小小浪漫的人。

廚房的調味料和用具都齊全，看上去挺常開火的，她揉了揉後腦假想那個小小的身影穿著圍裙認真料理的模樣，有點可愛，低聲笑了出來。

沒有誰的生活習性打從開始便相同，因此兩個人住在一起必定需要妥協和磨合，裴柱現意識到的時候早來不及了。  
幸虧姜澀琪是個優秀的房客，和使壞的樣子不同，作風一派正直，起初就主動同自己約定水電費對半支出，隨和、不吵不鬧、用過的東西也會妥善收拾，偶爾還會自發地給裴柱現帶東西回來吃。  
單眼皮看久了，其實蠻療癒的。

第一次見面那晚兩人心照不宣從沒提過，也沒有任何越軌的舉動。除此之外性子莫名還挺合，平常也會聊聊天相互關心，有回她們晚上相約去中式館子吃飯，裴柱現和偶爾在家裡吃外賣一樣自然地給手不方便的姜澀琪拆筷子，還算熟稔的老闆笑著給她們打趣：  
「對女朋友真好啊！」

打開蒸籠的裴柱現紅著臉小聲嘟囔才不是，然後又從飄散的煙霧裡看見那對笑眼，淺色瞳孔裡面映著的是自己的模樣。

  
在廚房忙前忙後，逆著暖色燈光的那個背影說給自己準備了拿手料理，這陣子回家偶爾能從門下看見洩漏出光線的感覺難以說清，好像這間房子變得鮮活，不再只是冷凝的水泥鋼筋。

姜澀琪擺著臉、嚴肅地給她端上一碗散發香氣的面片湯，吹噓自己多擅長之後還補充說這次是買好現成的材料，等康復之後有機會再親手揉麵團展現手藝，那莫名講究的模樣使裴柱現笑彎了腰。  
有種撿了什麼家養大型寵物回來的錯覺。

她柔和地摸了摸金色炸毛的頭頂，沒注意到姜澀琪一瞬的僵硬，卻在發現湯裡的雞肉塊時頓時為難起來。  
年下眼色很快，她注意到裴柱現糾結的表情隨後發問：  
「姊姊怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒什麼，真的謝謝妳，澀琪。」

不捨得點破純粹的好意，裴柱現裝做若無其事那樣拿起湯匙小口吃著，姜澀琪卻敏銳地發覺裴柱現略過雞肉的吃法，記憶裡她好像的確從沒看裴柱現吃過。

「姊姊不吃雞肉的話，我給妳挑掉吧。」  
「太麻煩了，沒關係的……」

將碗移走的動作不容拒絕，姜澀琪一面講著主廚本來就應該了解顧客用餐的食性這種奇怪道理，一面拿起餐具注視湯體，一個、一個，耐心又仔細地挑出全部的雞肉。  
直到她笑嘻嘻地將碗推回自己面前，裴柱現也還不能夠分辨出心裡是不是有哪處柔軟地塌陷了下來。

03  
周末偶爾被姜澀琪拉出去活動已成了常見的事，宅女裴柱現對著那張興高采烈沖自己說要一起出門的臉實在難以道出拒絕，今天又是其中一個例子，拿出設計師的身分邀請自己共同去選材，裴柱現也只好點頭答應。

開車到達的地方是一個複合式商場，戶外廣場的人潮絡繹不絕，一家一家手工市集井然有序排列著，還有人主持活動的歡笑聲不時傳來，裴柱現向來不喜歡太多人或者擁擠的地方，卻對這裡感到新奇。  
吃過飯稍作休息後，她們在商場各個區域來回研究和討論，這裡用這種木頭材質好像更好……姜澀琪驀地意識到她們的樣子，想起那天老闆的調笑，和對面裴柱現紅紅的耳尖。  
姊姊，我們這樣像不像新婚夫婦？面對仔細觸摸質料的裴柱現，她愣了愣，發現自己沒辦法開出這樣的玩笑。

可能是天氣舒適，晴朗漂亮的傍晚天空只有零落的雲朵，色彩褪作橙紅尚未完全暗下，整個園區和商場外層的燈光氛圍溫和又美妙，難得裴柱現覺得身處這樣的熱鬧裡面也挺不錯。

結果反倒是她走在前頭愉快地領著姜澀琪亂晃，拿起杯套結帳塞給姜澀琪、拿起記事本、拿起飾品和衣服往姜澀琪身上比劃，姜澀琪哭笑不得。  
「姊姊妳也給自己買點東西啊。」  
在姜澀琪眼裡的柱現姊姊已經徹底化身一只蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子，兔子只是搖了搖頭，理直氣壯地說這裡完全是姜澀琪的風格。

小小的身板鑽過人群不是難事，對於姜澀琪卻不是那麼容易，裴柱現興奮起來便忘了自己只懂得走直線的路痴體質，轉頭過去才發現姜澀琪已經在視野裡消失。

「澀琪？」  
她不喜歡這種感覺，像被遺落的感覺，難免慌張起來，然後熟悉的氣味環住她，細小電流刺激著中樞神經，是姜澀琪輕輕扣住裴柱現纖細的腕骨，小心翼翼喊她名字。

「柱現姊姊，走散我會擔心的。」

平時兩人都不是熱衷於skinship的類型，這回卻誰也沒先抽開手，溫熱的觸感維持著，裴柱現抬起頭，看見姜澀琪閃閃發亮的眼睛。

似乎她無法否認心底蔓延的那股別樣情愫。

  
開車回家路上姜澀琪因為疲勞睡著了，這個季節日夜溫差挺大，她感覺到冷風竄上臉頰，迷迷糊糊地醒過來，才看見正在停紅燈的時候，裴柱現主動打開車窗向外頭發傳單的工作者拿傳單，接過之後好像怕澀琪冷又急急忙忙關上。  
夜晚是需要開暖氣的溫度，多數駕駛因為不願感受冷意不會去接，裴柱現卻選擇這樣做了。

她還在品味這個舉動帶給她的意義的時候，那股熟悉的洗衣精香氣距離倏地急遽縮小，姜澀琪緊緊閉著眼睛不敢有半分輕舉妄動。

「呆子……都扎到眼睛了。」

喃喃念著這樣的話的裴柱現，只是溫柔地撥開姜澀琪垂落到眼睛的瀏海，然後輕巧地別去耳後，微涼指尖劃過的觸感很明顯，還有帶著香氣的濕熱吐息，姜澀琪感覺自己的耳朵要燒起來前一秒，裴柱現總算退開了。

靜謐的夜晚裡是不是什麼樣的情感都容易被放大呢。  
姜澀琪不知道，只能在到家之前，直到裴柱現叫醒自己都努力裝睡。

  
就不該為風度不要溫度，姜澀琪渾身盜汗，躺在床上神智不清地想著，儘管那天出門前裴柱現往她手裡塞了好幾個暖暖包，千叮萬囑要她貼好在衣服夾層，她也聽話照做了，感冒依舊不請自來。

假日診所沒開，姜澀琪怕傳染給裴柱現，本來打算叫車回去原本的住處忍個一天再去看醫生，這種想法被裴柱現得知後立馬受到嚴厲的回絕。  
姊姊忙前忙後地給她換毛巾、倒水和餵食，好像養寵物。水瓶座天馬行空的腦洞在燒迷糊的時候大肆作用，姜澀琪整個人裹在厚被子裡，悶悶地笑出聲。

一旁的裴柱現神色複雜地嘆氣，好好一孩子怕是給燒壞了腦袋。

「明天帶妳去看醫——呀！」

窗外突兀響徹的巨大雷聲劈裂了夜晚，隨之而來是宏壯持續的雨點，裴柱現反應很大，捂住耳朵發出高頻尖叫還跺了跺腳，她對雷電有種難以克服的恐懼。  
雷雨的夜晚她總是難以入睡，或許這樣也好，看照澀琪比較方便，裴柱現安慰自己，因為雷聲又縮了縮，蒼白著唇同澀琪說晚安，轉身準備要離開房間時發覺衣角被扯住。

因為發燒的緣故嗎？  
姜澀琪其實不大的膽子好像漲了一倍不止。

那線條漂亮的手伸出來揪住裴柱現的衣角，對上裴柱現疑惑的眼神，自然而然地、從喉間竄出嘶啞的音調：

「姊姊，我現在發燒所以很暖和哦。」

語畢裴柱現驚呼一聲，姜澀琪打開被子強硬地拉住她往自己懷裡躺下，後腦被扣在對方胸前，裴柱現聽得見熾熱有力的心跳，雙眼睜得大大的，被子裡全是姜澀琪散出的熱氣。  
她想掙脫卻又怕傷到姜澀琪，只能全身僵硬著避免更多貼合，可能真的燒壞腦袋的那人甚至變本加厲低頭將鼻尖埋到裴柱現頸窩，自顧自低喃出聲：

「這樣就不會害怕了。」

瞳孔閃動一下。好像有光束破開雲層穿過重重的陰霾。  
裴柱現眨了眨眼睛，緩慢地伸出手回抱。隆隆的雷聲在入睡前全都失焦了。

  
鴕鳥心態會有終止的一天嗎？裴柱現想自己就是隻鴕鳥。  
那天早上醒來後她悄悄離開了姜澀琪的房間，能明顯察覺到自己面對她的心情已經全然不同，設計師那邊卻好像完全不記得發生的事。

一廂情願怎麼辦？是誤會又要怎麼辦？裴柱現害怕著，害怕關係的天秤傾斜、頹然倒下，然後再也不復從前。  
直到姜澀琪康復、搬離開那天，她也沒能問出口。

復工那陣子姜澀琪明顯很忙，兩人的交集頻率不斷減少，裴柱現獨自坐在客廳盯著手機發愣，想起姜澀琪笑起來的樣子。

雲層掩蓋住太陽的邊際，石質裝潢的房間不再洋溢暖色調，空氣瞬間淡薄下來，牆面上透出的陰影也變得冷硬。  
裴柱現不願承認，可是姜澀琪離開後，每個深夜都顯得太過安靜。  
她好像沒辦法再習慣這種感覺了，她失去了習慣這種安靜的能力。  
可能因為姜澀琪曾經來過。

房間空蕩，拆掉床罩組的床墊失去原有的風格色彩，裴柱現戳了戳膠質的鋪層，姜澀琪慣用的香水味已幾乎聞不見，她又待了一下才轉身離開房間。

我想我就只是貪戀妳的溫度而已。

04  
慶功宴舉行的場所訂在一間五星級酒店的自助餐廳，酒吧的員工和設計公司的工作團隊都來了，裴柱現對這種場合不怎麼感興趣，可奈何她是主人之一，勢必得出席參加。  
姜澀琪自然也到場。

設計師在哪裡都是人緣很好的樣子，裴柱現吃不慣這裡菜色，默默地裝了一盤又一盤炒年糕和冷麵，而姜澀琪身邊的人群就沒散開過，對誰都是那樣無害的笑。  
笑得那麼開心做什麼？裴柱現低下頭無視身旁侃侃而談的某某藝術總監，沒有看見姜澀琪穿過人群掃來的眼神。

飲酒助興自然是少不了的環節，餐廳提供的都是紅白酒，裴柱現作為重點人物被針對得嚴重，儘管工作是和酒打交道的類型，對比她燒酒的酒量、紅白酒卻是慘不忍睹。  
喝到後來裴柱現都暈頭了，也不記得是誰在給她擋酒、又是誰在起鬨。

在一旁試圖不動聲色的設計師心裡焦急，她已經出手給裴柱現擋了好幾次酒，卻好像沒起到什麼作用，女人的醉態顯而易見，旁邊那個豬哥總監一副不安好心的樣子乘機越坐越近。  
那因為醉酒泛紅的臉頰，和逐漸鬆懈的武裝散發出不同平常的氣質，連迷茫的眼神都顯得誘惑，姜澀琪看著無法坐直幾乎要靠在旁邊男人身上的裴柱現，感覺喉頭逐漸收緊。

喝醉的時候本來就會產生這樣的幻覺嗎？  
裴柱現感覺眼前的影像都裂開分成對半，有兩個一頭金髮的人穿過人們朝她走來，一臉生人勿近的模樣。

終究是看不下去的姜澀琪決定忽略周遭的眼光，穿越人群直直地往裴柱現走來，柱現姊姊抬頭呆呆地看著，高挺的鼻梁泛著紅，一副認不出她的樣子，姜澀琪感覺心裡在悶燒，低下身用手圈住那纖瘦的腰肢遠離男人，目的是帶她離開。

熟悉的香水味淹沒自己，她不曉得是不是她的妄想，只是本能性遵從想法，軟軟地唸出那個盤據她柔軟情感、她想全心去依賴的人的名字。

「澀琪。」

朝姜澀琪慢慢張開手接著緊緊回抱的模樣無疑是撒嬌，員工們哪裡看過高冷的老闆這種樣子全部露出空前震撼的眼神，姜澀琪感覺對方涼涼的鼻尖往她臉頰蹭了蹭，裴柱現閉上眼睛滿臉都是安心的模樣。

稍微有點眼力見的人都能發覺到曖昧至極的氣氛，姜澀琪清了清喉嚨，人們立刻退開讓出一條通道給她，平時有在健身因此毫不費力打橫抱起了裴柱現。  
離開的路上裴柱現原來只是靜靜地待著，似乎確切意識到抱住她的人是姜澀琪之後，環住她頸子的手稍微收緊，精緻小巧的臉埋在頸間更加貼近了。

姜澀琪很清楚裴柱現平常那不願示弱的性格，裴柱現小小的動作輕鬆簡單地朝她藏得好好的真心投擲出漣漪，激盪出整片、久久不散的眷戀。

問裴柱現是不是要回家也只得到聽不清的外星語回覆，還往自己懷裡鑽了鑽，和平常冷靜自持的樣子真是差太多了，姜澀琪笑了笑，也只能帶柱現姊姊回到酒吧上層的住處。

房間的擺設仍然沒怎麼變，還是姜澀琪熟悉的樣子，暗自鬆了一口氣，她小聲地告知裴柱現要帶她去洗澡，略微心虛地剝除了她的衣服，抱裴柱現進去已經放水的浴缸後，她擺好洗髮水和沐浴露推門想離開。

剛跨出浴室就聽到後頭嘩啦啦的水聲，她轉身一看，裴柱現站了起來，水珠從曼妙的身體蜿蜒滴落，裴柱現頭低著看不清表情，姜澀琪想著是不是酒勁又上來了，可看她整頭濕髮生怕她著涼，糾結了一下只好紅著臉走回去。

「柱現姊——」

尚未出口的聲音被溫熱的唇封住，那雙小小的手甚至從腰部上攀，被吻著的姜澀琪思緒一片混亂理不清想法，現在是什麼情況！？

大肆作亂的那人沒有要放過她的樣子，軟舌沿著唇紋摩娑然後撬開，勾引一般地捲吸，隔著衣服姜澀琪也可以感受對方緊貼的曲線和散出的熱度。  
腦袋已然死機，姜澀琪的手垂在身側僵硬著不知道該不該做出回應，她不懂裴柱現的用意、體內卻有火被撩撥，隱隱竄動起來。

「不要拒絕。」  
裴柱現鬆開她，低低地這樣說，濕熱的吐息搔過雙唇帶來一陣癢意。

這是喜歡自己的表現嗎？或是意亂情迷？只是發洩嗎？  
不知道。姜澀琪閉上眼睛，回抱吻住裴柱現，她只想聽從渴望靠近這個人的心願。

從浴室一路輾轉，兩人在床上半跪著擁吻，姜澀琪抬起手方便裴柱現脫去衣物，赤裸的上身貼合、很快又找到彼此的唇瓣，急不可耐地相互啃咬，像要拆吃入腹，這個人的一切是這麼令她迷戀，姜澀琪的手摸索到對方的脊椎骨輕輕按壓，懷裡的姊姊隨即軟下身子。

和那回在酒店的感覺完全不同，周身不僅是曾經屬於家的生活感，和當初的冷淡壓抑也呈現兩極，左胸口好像被躁動的情意填滿，護住裴柱現後腦躺好，順沿著眉角輕咬一路向下，報復似地，懷帶小小的占有意欲往頸間舔吻、吸吮，形成一個明顯的痕跡。

裴柱現只是軟軟地哼了一聲，姜澀琪瞇了瞇眼睛用膝蓋分開她雙腿，低下身朝裴柱現接近的時候，裴柱現主動纏了上來，心裡有什麼被觸動，姜澀琪托住兔子渾圓的臀肉拉往自己，又抬頭封住裴柱現呼吸。  
她的吻總極具侵略性，尾端拉長的眼線顯得眼角很鋒利，上顎的軟膜被仔細地拂拭，在胸肉遊走的手也不斷帶來刺激，裴柱現只能從喉間發出愉悅的氣音，全身心都交付給伏在上方的人。

嘖嘖水聲和喘息響徹整個空間多少顯得淫靡，裴柱現卻只是撐起脖子自然地勾住姜澀琪，年下好像受到這個動作激勵，將手移去下方試探。  
指尖探入的瞬間並不太適應，姜澀琪安慰似吻了吻她的眉眼輕聲詢問：  
「疼嗎？」

搖了搖頭表示回覆，看似張狂的豹子實則顧慮很多，裴柱現滿心都是靠近她的希冀，不想姜澀琪再躊躇不前。

手指在緩慢地拓荒，她能感覺到內裡一寸寸被輾開，痛楚間浮現隱約的快感，上回的經驗是姜澀琪不怎麼講dirty talk，這回卻略帶惡意壓低音量在自己耳邊說話，沙啞聲調是要溢出來的磁性：

「姊姊好緊。」

難以言喻的羞恥感交雜著電流襲上，正想動作反擊的時候感覺到體內的指節旋轉一圈，喘著氣忍不住嗚咽出聲，姜澀琪不給機會，旋即欺身壓上來含住她的嘴唇。  
思考變得模糊感知空前的愉悅。姜澀琪不笑的任何時候都太帥了，裴柱現所抗拒的被支配感受到合理化，只知道仰頭回應。

05  
醒酒後伴隨的是頭痛欲裂的悔意，床邊是空的，姜澀琪已經離開了，裴柱現想起昨晚最後在對方懷裡掉起眼淚的樣子，記憶想刪除都難。  
還有姜澀琪俯下身親吻自己的神情。

好吧，撇除宿醉的麻煩這點，昨晚十分愉快，果然她倆挺合拍的，至少身體挺合拍的。  
已經換上平時穿的睡袍，身上也沒有黏膩感，想來是她給自已清理過了，抱著她去浴室洗澡了嗎，然後再仔細地吹乾頭髮？

這裡倒是一點也記不清，裴柱現有些喪氣地想，這樣溫柔的姜澀琪對自己的好又是哪個種類呢，看見床頭的保溫瓶、馬克杯和上面的字條，裴柱現甚至有些畏懼去看。

『姊姊記得看訊息哦。』  
角落附上一個手繪的熊頭圖案，看得出是姜澀琪親手畫的。

圓滾滾的熊畫風可愛，裴柱現滿意地掃視了幾回將紙條收好，姜澀琪到底要說什麼？她感到緊張，點開兩人置頂的對話框卻只跳出幾個字：  
姊姊兩天後一定要看手機。

這是什麼操作？  
怎麼姜澀琪講話還得和諜報行動的密碼那樣一層層破譯，扶著痠痛的腰，裴柱現瞪著螢幕，感覺胸腔裡有群不同國度的小人正在交戰，陷進久久的糾結之中。

怎麼看都不算特別的兩天後如期而至，既不是假日、也並非節日，和她們沒有關聯，裴柱現也曾試探過，可姜澀琪鐵了心不洩漏，如何追問都是糊弄帶過，很快轉移話題。  
小熊長膽子了，裴柱現瞇著眼睛想，倒要看看姜澀琪同她玩什麼把戲。

零時，手機準時地跳出通知。  
『姊姊睡醒後請立刻打給我！有個地方要帶妳去。』  
心中隱隱有期盼，雖然和自己要了時間，敘述仍然一派模糊又神秘，裴柱現搞不懂她的腦迴路，只能回覆答好，閉眼沒多久便進入睡眠。

化了細膩的妝容、裝扮也特地搭配過，確認好一切之後裴柱現才拿起手機撥給姜澀琪，響鈴的時間不超過兩秒，電話那頭的女孩聽上去相當欣喜：  
「姊姊好了直接下樓哦。」

走去窗邊一看，那頭顯眼的金髮就在街道旁，姜澀琪穿了件看上去不怎麼保暖的大衣，修長的身影倚在她的寶貝機車上，細長的貓眼直視自己家方向，裡頭盛滿期盼，鼻尖都凍紅了。  
呆子。不知道什麼時候來的，等了多久，裴柱現匆匆掛斷電話下樓，即使是白天，入冬的天氣依然冷得讓人直打顫。

那雙標誌性的眼睛一見到自己又笑成新月的形狀，一面喊著姊姊，口中吐出的熱氣在面前飄散成白色的煙，裴柱現加速朝她走去，捉起姜澀琪形狀好看的手，心疼地緊握住傳遞溫度。

抬起眼睛看她，姜澀琪也不說話，兩人對視的氛圍奇妙、也曖昧，終於裴柱現敗下陣來，開口問她今天要去哪裡。  
姜澀琪笑了笑，打開機車座椅拿出圍巾就往裴柱現脖子圈，然後拿起安全帽給裴柱現戴上，彎下身給她扣帶子的時候，鼻間都是設計師身上恆存的冷淡香味。

「姊姊假如感覺冷，把手放進我的外套口袋裡吧。」

感覺心跳有些快了，僅僅是簡單的互動，裴柱現為自己的不爭氣不滿，反正是被姜澀琪扶著坐上後座，猶豫了一陣，緩慢又小心地將手移去前面那人的兩側，輕輕環住。  
引擎發動、車子回到街道上，姜澀琪的駕駛技術很好，可裴柱現並不喜歡坐機車，比起上次的疏離，隔著好幾層衣服也能感受到她的體溫，裴柱現不自覺地往前蹭了蹭，心裡似乎踏實許多。

所以姜澀琪說要帶她來的地方就是這裡？  
臉上的微笑扯動得頗為勉強，裴柱現努力維持標準假笑一號，腦海中不可置信地自我詢問。  
她們碰巧撞見的那間咖啡廳，姜澀琪正坐在對面，興奮地和服務生點了一輪各個種類的甜點。

這女人特地約我出來喝咖啡聊是非？呵呵。如果將裴柱現漫畫化，她的額旁必然正浮現大大的井字憤怒符號。  
對面的人一邊露出幸福表情吃著餐點，一邊對自己支吾其詞，店裡人太多了不方便，在怒火突破天際以前，裴柱現終於笑著開口：  
「澀琪，妳跟我出來一下。」

表情無法維繫，愣愣地跟在自己身後出來的傻熊真的跟前幾天夜晚裡那個是同一人？裴柱現開始質疑，原來她的期望是通過今天見面說清關係的，可姜澀琪那躲閃的樣子她看不明白。  
她不覺得她的感受是假象，姜澀琪對她的好和特殊，有時候很遲鈍、莫名地又機靈，那麼裴柱現的心情姜澀琪莫非感覺不到嗎，委屈交織著心酸上湧，兩人在遮雨棚下相對站著。

還在組織話語時，紅了眼睛的小兔子就這樣揪住她高領毛衣的領口一把吻住自己，姜澀琪呆了一下，隨即低下頭回應。  
果然這種時候主導權屬於姜澀琪，帶著怒氣咬住她下唇的舉動很快被中斷，臀部被修長的手指用力扣住，另一隻手也繞過背後按著後腦，姜澀琪前傾身子與她貼近，靈巧的舌撬開牙關掠奪空氣。

親吻綿長又動情，幸好被姜澀琪抱在懷裡，裴柱現腿都要軟了，熾熱的呼息相互纏繞，沒有一點要鬆手的模樣，她唯一能做的是仰著脖子迎合。

「…哈……」  
在缺氧以前姜澀琪終於放開自己，彼此的唇色都花成一片，裴柱現瞪視她的模樣有著不解和傷心，千絲萬縷的思緒沒能化成精準的字句出口，裴柱現只能喘著氣質問一句：

「姜澀琪，妳到底什麼意思？」

抱著她的始作俑者一臉冤枉，察覺到裴柱現好像要開口罵人，迅速地輕吻她制止，這下裴柱現也給弄得沒脾氣了，掙脫不開懷抱，只能搥了搥姜澀琪表達不悅。

「姊姊看了今天的氣象預報嗎？」

和動作不同，說話的樣子好像很緊張，裴柱現疑惑地搖了搖頭，姜澀琪手移去她的額角，撥開垂落下的一綹長瀏海。

「初雪的意思，姊姊知道吧？」  
「得和喜歡的人一起看才行。」

連聲音都微微發著抖，不難感覺出姜澀琪有多麼緊張，冷峻的眼尾上挑，那對無雜質的乾淨眼睛專注地凝視裴柱現，只看著她一人。

「我看了預報，說今天會降下今年第一場雪，所以找了柱現姊姊出來。」  
「雖然雪也還沒下，總之我的意思是，」

講到這裡姜澀琪頓了一下，然後雙手施力輕輕地抱住她，接話的聲音無比真摯：

「我很喜歡妳，我們交往吧。」

她沒辦法準確表達出聽見姜澀琪這樣表白的心情，喜悅好像五彩繽紛的泡泡在心裡升起來，一個接著一個。街角和天空被暈染，連陰雲都變得討喜。

在裴柱現的認知裡，交付真心是再冒險不過的事情，脆弱的泡泡有多易碎，她都知道。  
可是她幸運地遇上這麼一個人，耐心融化她的武裝、給她單調的世界帶來溫暖。

我不喜歡張揚的金髮，我不喜歡冷調香水，不喜歡單眼皮。我們的開頭完全出乎意料，但假如是妳的話——  
因為是妳，就算落入俗套，就算會受傷也願意。

這樣冷的冬天，怎麼捨得讓妳一個人孤零零地過。

姜澀琪慌張等待著回覆，然後感覺到小小一只的姊姊終於伸出手回抱，整個人縮進她懷裡，洗衣精和香水味融合在一起。

「我也喜歡妳。」

還有好多好多年的雪，我們一起看吧。

  
Fin.


End file.
